SCP: search terminated
by JaketheJabberwock
Summary: the last Agent sent after Doctor Green reports back addled. Doctor Green is gone


_**didn't number it cuz im a dick XP**_

**Item #:** SCP-XXXX

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures**: the entirety of SCP-XXXX is to be kept in a carbon steel vault in Site 21's high-value item storage facility.

SCP-XXXX-01 is to be held in a sealed lead capsule and separated from SCP-XXXX-02-05 by a lead partition.

All of SCP-XXXX-02 is to be sealed inside a lead lockbox that is additionally sealed and secured to the floor via carbon steel bands

SCP-XXXX-03, 04 and 05 are to be kept in vacuum sealed lead lined capsules to prevent SCP-XXXX-06 "calling" them.-level 5+ allowed to enter vault and run tests- under no circumstances are any personnel to be allowed inside the vault at any time, all items are to be considered extremely hazardous.

SCP-XXXX-06 is to be kept within a 10 meter by 10 meter reinforced-concrete room that is to be guarded and remotely monitored at all times. This room must always be well-stocked with non-perishable food and water, as well as basic amenities for humanoid SCPs. Security personnel assigned to SCP-XXXX-06 are to carry grenade launchers in addition to standard armaments.

In the event of a containment breach by SCP-XXXX-01-05, flood SCP-XXXX-06's containment chamber with tear gas.

**Description:** SCP-XXXX is a series of items that once belonged to Agent Finley (now designated SCP-XXXX-06)

SCP-XXXX-01 is a 68580m blade made of black anodized, 420 stainless steel with a nylon cord wrapped hilt. The Item's blade has been sharpened almost impossibly down to a microscopic edge with what appears to be a cutting laser

.and as an effect the blade has so far been able to cut any material available for testing. When "summoned" by SCP-XXXX-06 it will become airborne and mobile at extreme speeds until it comes within a 3 meters of the subject.

SCP-XXXX-02 is a case full of a series of small 0.1524m throwing knives made of an unknown material that resembles steel, items are also noted to be multicolored and incandescent, when activated by SCP-XXXX-06, items were seen to swarm around the subject in a pattern similar to a swarm of _Apis mellifera scutellata_, and attack any incoming attacker in a similar fashion.

SCP-XXXX-03 is a black Calvin Klein trench coat that SCP-XXXX-06 admits to altering using foundation resources, item, like most of this anomalous arsenal, can be summoned by SCP-XXXX-06, it is also fireproof, waterproof, bulletproof and can be used as a bludgeon weapon due to iron weights in the bottom portion.

SCP-XXXX-04 are a pair of black Duluth winter work gloves that like the rest, can be summoned by SCP-XXXX-06, the items show no other anomalous properties other than already mentioned.

SCP-XXXX-05 is a pair of steel toe combat boots that, like all other items, can be summoned by SCP-XXXX-06, when activated by the subject, items allow the subject to defy gravity, in effect he is able to walk up the walls and across the ceiling without gravity effecting the subject or what the subject is wearing.

SCP-XXXX-06,Caucasian, 2.4 meters tall and weighing over 310 kg the subject formerly known as Agent Finley was a highly successful agent, until the foundation caught wind of the subject abusing foundation resources and killing potential SCPs with his "perfect weapons" as referred to by the subject.

**Addendum:** subject has exhibited no extraordinary brain activity, it is quite obvious that Doctor Madeline's original theory that he was using some form of telekinetic ability was erroneous.

**Addendum:**Subject has demonstrated an unusual interest in Doctor Madeline ever since an interview catalogued on 3/26/13

**Interviewed:** SCP-XXXX

**Interviewer:** Doctor Madeline

**Foreword:** subject is slightly agitated but has given up all present attempts at escape.

**Begin Log, 0800 hours**

**Doctor Madeline:** so, XXXX-

**SCP-XXXX:** don't call me that, Doctor, I'm not a number, my name is Zach Finley.

**Doctor Madeline:**I understand your agitation, but you need to calm down, it won't help your situation.

**SCP-XXXX**: you understand?

**Doctor Madeline:** yes, you were simply trying to do your job, but due to the anomalous nature of your equipment and the way you were using it, you were contained like something you aren't, I don't advocate this, but I need you to cooperate so we can get this over with.

**SCP-XXXX:** you're right, so what do you need to know?

**Doctor Madeline:** how did you make these…items?

**SCP-XXXX:** I used other SCPs…it was relatively easy once I figured out how, my plan was to eliminate any and all threats, seeing as no one else was going to do it.

**Doctor Madeline:** you do realize that we are simply here to catalogue and study, right? The foundation isn't here to kill unless absolutely necessary.

** SCP-XXXX:**I was killing to keep everyone safe, Madeline, I thought you understood that.

**Doctor Madeline:** you were going against your orders, which were to go retrieve Doctor Green after he disappeared, instead you went against orders and tried to replace him!

**SCP-XXXX:** well if you know so god damn much I suppose this interview is over then, isn't it?

**Doctor Madeline: **not till you tell me what you found.

**SCP-XXXX: ***leans forward in chair* a smoking crater, he's gone.

**End Log**

**Closing Statement:** Doctor Gears has ordered that Doctor Madeline Prior is to be kept away from SCP-XXXX at all costs and that searches for Doctor Green are to be discontinued as every agent who goes looking for him ends up with a bad case of anti hero syndrome. Doctor Green is to be declared MIA until further notice

Doctor Clef has also suggested termination of SCP-XXXX.


End file.
